Stumble
by ThatBlondWiththeGlasses
Summary: Too long to summarize! Alec has an awkward 1st encounter with Magnus. This is the story about the two's relationship & what was actually going on between them in the books. Mysterious neck bruises included!


**Stumble**

_Auther's note:_

_Okay. So here is another Magnus/Alec story! Mature rating is due to profanity and a few "suggestive" moments. I think you guy's will enjoy this one though. Basic stuff: So, I changed how the two boys met and I think my scenario is pretty funny. Alec walk's in (or should I say fall's in?) on Magnus and another guy. Anways, this is really just the up close and personal story of the events that happen between them in the book series. Well, I hope you guys enjoy!_

Downworlder's of every sort danced cheerily with one another upon the makeshift dancefloor of Magnus Bane's large Brooklyn apartment. It was definitly not an event that Alec Lightwood cared for much as he shoved through the masses towards the closest exit.

"Shadowhunter here! Move or be incarcerated." He muttered in annoyance while sqeauzing himself inbetween a couple that was intent on grinding upon one another.

Flashing light's of every imaginable color doused the room, pulsing to the rhythum of the music that was playing at such a loud level that conversation seemed a waste of time to even attempt.

"Finally!" Alec was discarded from the dancing fiends coincidentally infront of a bright red exit door. He let out a sigh of relief. Ignoring the urge to return to his friends, the dark haired boy yanked on the door's handle and it swung open, almost knocking him to his feet. A vampire girl bumped into him a brief second later.

Alec stumbled out the door, landing painfully on the ground which, to his own suprise, was not actually ground but, instead, a soft purple carpet.

_What the hell?_

He managed to lift his head up and quickly regretted doing so. There was a round bed ahead of him and two boys were going at it like animals. Both were shirtless and attractively toned. Neither of them seemed to that he was there. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"Ngh..." One of the boys moaned.

_Oh God, I have to get out of here..._

The one boy who had made the sound looked vaguely familiar to Alec. However, he immediatly let the thought slip from his mind and tried to concentrate solely on hauling his ass the hell out of there.

Ever so slowly, he brought his hands up next to chest. He was about to push himself upward so maybe that he could crawl quietly out of the room without being noticed.

But a black and red lacy thong dropped onto the floor just inches before him. There was no time to stifle the gasp that had slipped between his lips.

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered and Alec made sure to keep his head low to the ground.

_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me!_

"Yeah, I did actually." Luckily the lights were considerably dim. Even so, it wasn't enough to hide a five foot nine shadowhunter. Alec heard movement then. It sounded as if feet were walking towards him.

"Damnit..." Alec cursed in leveled tone. It was useless to stay quiet now that he had already revealed his presence.

"Well, well, well. A shadowhunter we have here. How graced I am by your presence." The boy who had moaned spoke to him and Alec glanced up at him with wide, oceanic eye's. The boy above him was thankfully wearing a robe to cover the body that was bare only a few moments ago. Of course, Alec wouldn't have actually minded if he were, you know, nude as this boy looked similiar to what he always dreamt an archangel might look like with his black spiky hair and slitted cat like eye's. In other words, he was sexier than Johnny Depp back in his _21 Jumpstreet _days.

And that was, unquestionably, sexy.

"What? Are you just going to stare at me boy or shall you give me an explanation to why you were spying on me and," the boy paused and gestured at the other lighter haired boy,"my date."

"I...um...I thought it was an exit."

"That is an absolute lie, you filthy shadowhunter. I keep my chambers very discreetly hidden. You would have had to make quite an effort to find me."

Anger boiled beneath Alec's fair skin. Liar was not particularly something he enjoyed being called and that wasn't an exception to the angelic being that hovered over him.

Alec scrambled to his feet and discovered that he was significantly shorter than the ridiculing boy as his eye level merely met his chest.

"I have a name you know and it is most definitly not liar or shadowhunter."

The feline like human looked amuse as Alec smoothed his rumpled clothing out that was an unfortunate result from him lying on the floor. His four fingers were curled into a loose fist while he propped the side of his angular face up with his long, slender pointer finger.

"What is your name then, little one?"

The boy from earlier had fled from the room and the two dark haired boys were utterly alone with one another in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"A Lightwood. Impressive. I should've guessed. You have your mother's blue eyes, you know."

"So everyone says." Alec thought for a minute. "Wait, how exactly do you know my mother?"

The boy replied oddly by extending his right arm and saying, " Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. Welcome to my home."


End file.
